


Cita a Ciegas

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: San Valentin MF 2021 [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Sabía que trabajaba bastante, es decir, esa era una de las razones por la cual su matrimonio había terminado, pero nunca espero que sus hombres buscaran realizarle una cita a ciegas, ¿qué podría salir mal?
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: San Valentin MF 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157309
Kudos: 3





	Cita a Ciegas

**Author's Note:**

> Historia hecha para el grupo “Motín Fanficker”, celebrando San Valentín. 
> 
> #SanValentinMF #SanValentinMF2021

Por su trabajo, estaba bastante acostumbrado a situaciones bastante descabelladas, situaciones de peligro, donde su vida podía estar en riesgo y además de algunas otras bastante humillantes y vergonzosas, si debía admitir, pero definitivamente no sabía en qué lugar de su vida poner la situación que estaba viviendo en aquel instante.

Estaba en un restaurant, que si bien no era lujoso —su sueldo no le permitiría un restaurante de lujo, gracias— era bastante bonito. Él iba vestido con uno de los trajes que más que nada usaba cuando tenía que ir a la corte o algo así, trajes especiales, por decirle de alguna manera, todo por lo que sus hombres habían hecho.

Los había regañado, sí, les había gritado, pero comprendía la preocupación de sus hombres, porque él mismo se preocuparía de su superior si este no se detuviera en ningún momento, si su matrimonio se hubiera destruido por el trabajo y todo aquello.

Pero de eso a planearle una cita a ciegas con una aplicación, no lo podía comprender en realidad, aunque su mente de verdad se estaba esforzando en aquel instante.

Le argumentaron, con bastante temor de su furia, que debía relajarse al menos una vez, que no podía seguir tras el rastro de aquel ladrón por siempre, el cual parecía que la tierra lo tragó sin más, pues hace bastante tiempo no tenían noticias de él, ningún atraco, nada.

Durante esos periodos de tiempo en que aquel reconocido ladrón no aparecía, era cuando los nervios y preocupaciones de sus subordinados comenzaban asomarse y querían arreglar su vida persona —la cual, nuevamente, sí, necesitaba ayuda por lo jodida que estaba, pero no la quería recibir—.

Esa era la razón por que había terminado en una nombrada “cita a ciegas”, haciendo que suspirara mientras veía el menú.

Según le había explicado la pobre alma que había perdido en el juego de piedra, papel y tijeras que realizaron para ver quien daría la noticia, tenía que estar en ese restaurant, a las ocho de la noche en esa mesa en especial.

Había llegado unos veinte minutos antes de la hora fijada, aunque lo había pensado demasiado, no quería dejar mal a la pobre mujer con la cual se iba a reunir, quizás explicar que sus hombres organizaron todo aquello y salir, quizás podía tener una conversación agradable —aunque quizás no tanto porque todos sus temas de conversación terminaban siempre en él, en Lupin—.

Tamborileo sus dedos con suavidad sobre el mantel, observando la copa de vino que le había servido un camarero, más que nada para que consumiera algo mientras esperaba a su cita, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Era una sensación que había desarrollado con los años, siendo que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a mirar cada mesa y a los propios meseros, sin notar que alguien se sentaba frente a él y sonreía como si nada.

— ¿Sabes que es descortés no mirar cuando tu cita llega, Pops? — La voz fue lo que terminó de ponerlo alerta, pero maldición. No llevaba ni su pistola ni esposas, ¿por qué quién rayos llevaría aquello a una cita a ciegas?

— ¡Lupin! — Gritó sin poder evitarlo, pero al realizar aquello acción, recibió un silencio sepulcral de parte de los demás comensales además de una mirada molesta, guardó silencio en su tono de voz, viendo que ese hombre se reía sin poder evitarlo de la reacción que el inspector Zenigata, de la Interpol, había tenido en ese momento. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Optó por murmurar más cerca de lo que le gustaría del rostro de aquel hombre, que tenía una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

— Oh, vamos, Pops, me enteré que tus policías te estaban buscando una cita a ciegas, ¿qué mejor para una cita que yo? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa Lupin, siendo que antes de que el hombre más viejo pudiera decirle algo más, agarró al camarero para comenzar a hacer el pedido de lo que iban a cenar.

— No estés con esa cara de malas pulgas, te saldrán más arrugas, inspector — Le dijo el ladronzuelo con una sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa que muchas veces deseaba golpear, pero únicamente bufó.

— No pidas tantas estupideces, no tengo dinero para eso — Le gruñó, asumiendo que al final de todo aquello de alguna forma él terminaría pagando todo en realidad. Maldito Lupin, malditos sus hombres que no se aseguraban de la identidad de la persona con quién le hacían una maldita cita.

— Oh, considéralo como mi regalo, Pops, por nuestro último caso — Fue la respuesta que recibió con un guiño que el hombre más joven le dio, haciendo que bufara con suavidad.

¿Por qué tenía que soportar eso?

—

Contra todo pronóstico, la cena entre aquellos dos hombres no resultó de mala manera. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que estaban seguros que incluso podían decir las cualidades del otro, enumerar cada desperfecto y detalle que los hacían especiales.

Entre risas terminó aquella cena, siendo que para sorpresa de Zenigata, tal como había dicho Lupin, este había terminado pagando la cena sin más —en ese momento no quiso cuestionarse de donde había obtenido el dinero el hombre, aunque sus instintos de policía gritaban que detuviera a Lupin, lo estaba ignorando en ese momento, sólo un día de no perseguirlo se decía—.

Ambos salieron del restaurante, más que nada porque este iba a cerrar que por otra cosa.

— ¿Entonces desde mañana volvemos a lo de siempre, Pops? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el hombre de chaqueta rojiza, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y en verdad estaba listo para correr de Pops, porque conocía bien al hombre y sabía que podía reaccionar intentando seguirlo.

— Supongo que sí — Le dijo llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se sentía raro estar frente a Lupin sin su gabardina de siempre, sin armas ni nada, pero al menos el hombre no estaba intentando nada.

Aunque claro, pensó eso demasiado antes, pues el hombre sin más lo tomó de las solapas de su traje y lo acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, que terminó en un pestañeo, haciendo que se quedara realmente confundido ahí.

— Siempre hay que terminar una cita con un beso, Pops — Le dijo el ladrón riendo al ver como el inspector comenzaba a estar bastante sonrojado, hasta las orejas. Por lo que rápidamente comenzó a correr.

— ¡Lupin! — Se río al escuchar aquello mientras huía de un avergonzado inspector.


End file.
